This study examines the effects on serum ACTH and cortisol levels following intravenously administered naloxone or placebo in paternal-history-positive (PHP) and paternal-history negative (PHN) nonalcoholics. With recruitment nearly complete, the data appear to support the hypothesis that PHP response to the opioid antagonist is significantly greater due to increased hypothalamic opioid tone. Two final subjects will be recruited.